1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller and a backrest recline device thereof, and more specifically, to a stroller with a backrest adjusting mechanism and a backrest recline device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For parents, a stroller is a convenient and common tool for taking care of a baby. Thus, government agencies have established many related laws and safety regulations for design of the stroller so as to ensure the safety of the baby while it is in the stroller. Furthermore, comfort and convenience of the stroller are also design concerns.
For increasing the comfort that the baby feels, a backrest installed on a stroller is usually an adjustable structure. A method of utilizing grips disposed at two sides of a stroller respectively to adjust an inclined angle of the backrest is commonly used. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a side view of a stroller 10 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the stroller 10 comprises a main frame 12, a backrest 14, a grip 16, a connecting rod 18, a backrest adjustor 20, and a spring 22. The connecting rod 18 is connected to the grip 16 and the backrest adjustor 20. The backrest adjustor 20 is pivotally connected to the main frame 12. A tooth groove 24 is formed in the backrest adjustor 20. A positioning part 26 is disposed on the backrest 14. The positioning part 26 may be a pin. The positioning part 26 is used for engaging with the tooth groove 24 so as to fix the inclined angle of the backrest 14 relative to the main frame 12. The spring 22 is connected to the main frame 12 and the backrest adjustor 20. Furthermore, another side of the stroller also has a similar mechanism, and the related description is omitted herein for simplicity. In such a manner, when a user wants to change the inclined angle of the backrest 14, the user needs to press the grip 16 downward to move the connecting rod 18 upward so that the backrest adjustor 20 connected to the connecting rod 18 may be rotated upward relative to the main frame 12. Accordingly, the positioning part 26 of the backrest 14 may be separated from the tooth groove 24 so as to release the backrest 14 from the main frame 12. Subsequently, the user pushes the backrest 14 to rotate relative to the main frame 12. After the backrest 14 is rotated to a desired angle by the user, the user may release the grip 16. At this moment, the tooth groove 24 is engaged with the positioning part 26 again by elastic force provided from the spring 22 so as to fix the adjusted angle of the backrest 14 relative to the main frame 12. As mentioned above, the backrest adjusting mechanism according the prior art needs the user to use two hands to adjust the inclined angle of the backrest since the user needs to press the grips disposed at two sides of the stroller respectively at the same time, and therefore it is inconvenient in use. Another common method is to utilize a connecting rod to pull a connecting line connected to backrest adjustors disposed at two sides of the stroller respectively for adjusting the inclined angle of the backrest. Although the said method allows the user to finish the adjustment of the inclined angle of the backrest with only one hand, it still has a problem of complication in structure design.